


Crystal Tears

by Trichitillo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, angsty, gross biting scene but nothing sexual happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: It looks down at him and Its eyes are a soft shade of blue.The young boy fears It might be trying to comfort him in the most disturbing way possible.





	Crystal Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this angsty story! If gross biting scenes gross you out, please don't read this! I want everyone to be comfortable while reading reading this story!
> 
> Inspired by Child, I Will Hurt You by Crystal Castles and a long way to go by Kamaleen! It is an amazing story!

When someone wraps their arms around you, you are supposed to feel comfort and peace. A strange sense of belonging shall overcome you and leave you breathless for the time being. The feeling of someone holding you close and telling you that everything will be fine is magical.

 

If only the same comfort could have come to the young boy laying in Its arms, weeping with such emotion it could kill a man. His eyes are puffy and he sniffs, trying to stop the snot from running out of his nose. The aroma in the sewer is revolting and the young boy has to stop himself from vomiting all over the disastrous creature. He leans in close to Its chest, but no heartbeat can be found. It pulls him closer, even though the boy let's out a small 'no' in an attempt to get the creature to let him go.

 

The young boy opens his eyes for a split second and let's out a horrific gasp, turning his face away from the scene. Looking around the sewer tunnel, one would find 3 dead bodies scattered around in the dirty water. One might even recognize them as the so-called "Losers Club" that the young boy was friends with. They each are missing a random part of their body. A girl is missing her legs, the boy with glasses is missing his head, and a boy with a cast is missing his arms. Each body is potent and could kill a skunk with its odor. The young boy whimpers against the creature and mumbles a sentence that sounds like something along the lines of "Why did you kill them and not me?"

 

It looks down at him and Its eyes are a soft shade of blue. The young boy fears It might be trying to comfort him in the most disturbing way possible. He gulps and grips Its arm tighter, hoping It doesn't eat him. He knows it's selfish to think that way, but he can't help but defend his life now that his friends are dead.

 

The water dripping from the top of the tunnel seems to quiet down and the creature moves an arm to pat his head lovingly. It sickens the young boy and he shudders against the creature. "Oh, silly Billy, you never learn. Your friends are safe now, rotting with the weeds. You don't need to worry anymore, Little Buddy. I'll take good care of you for all of eternity. As long as you're with me, no harm will come to you!" It whispers, or at least tries to. The young boy, Bill, shakes and lets out a choked sob.

 

"You're a m-monster! A m-monster..." He sobs out and he can hear the deep rumbling in Its chest. It pounds in his ears as he lets the tears stream down his face and stain the clown's costume. The outfit smells like cotton candy and hot dogs, oddly enough. Bill decides that he's going crazy by now. His friends are dead, his brother is dead, and he's stuck with a monster that could kill him at any moment.

 

He finally stops the tears and sighs, laying his head against Its chest once again. Everything seems to spin around him, and the sewer gets darker and darker as he feels the sweet arms of sleep wrap around him.

 

"Sleep for now, Billy Boy. Tomorrow is a new day."

~♤~

Everything happens for a reason is what some people believe. They believe that if someone in your family dies, that means someone new is to come into your life or something better will happen. Not many believe this, but some do. Maybe you do. Maybe you don't.

 

For Bill Denbrough, however, he struggles to believe that. His poor mind tells him that It took him for no reason. That It simply wanted to take something and keep it all for Itself. How on Earth could the actions of a monster have any purpose for happening? His friends were dead and he was left alone with nowhere else to go. All of his pent up emotions had been flooding out of his body for the past three days. The poor child was just waiting for It to do something terrible. He was waiting for It to just simply be It.

 

The sewer was freezing even with the Summer heat breezing in. He shivers and holds his arms, leaning back against a wall and letting the nasty sewer waters run across his tender body. If anyone saw how he was at the moment, they would think he was okay with it. He looked like he was alright with the current state of his being and that he didn't mind it if the creature ate him alive. To an outsider, Bill Denbrough was okay. To anyone that knew Bill well enough would know that he was suffering. 

 

To his surprise, It waltzes into the tunnel, humming a happy tune as It wipes Its hands off. "Well, Billy Boy, how have you been? It must've been exhausting staying in this tiny area all by yourself! Say, do you want to come back with me?" It asks and Bill sighs, leaning his head towards the creature.

 

"D-Do I h-have a ch-choice?" Bill stutters out and It grins. If someone saw a real human being grin like the creature does, they would jump out of their skin and crawl towards Heaven. No one would be able to stand seeing something so vile and disgusting as Its grin. One could possibly kill themselves over the terrifying face.

 

As the creature gently lifts Bill up, he swears that he hears children screaming. Was he going crazy? Or was he simply hearing things? The mere idea of going crazy was enough to make Bill afraid. He didn't want to end up like It. He didn't want to be an insane psychopath that killed children. The creature holds him close to Its chest and drool pours down from Its mouth. Bill can feel the wet slobber pooling on the top of his head as he tries to breathe. Taking deep breaths is a good way to calm yourself down in a frightening situation, as Eddie would put it. But Eddie was dead. He was never coming back to be the mom of the group and scold Bill for being with the monster.

 

The sewer tunnels are long and empty, leaving some to wonder how It can stand living in a place as boring as the sewers. Bill has a simple answer for those who wonder: You can't stand it. You just can't.

 

It sets Bill down on a soggy mattress and lifts his shirt up, staring at his stomach. Its eyes are filled with hunger and desire and Bill squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that It hurries up with whatever It's doing. Its hands grab his stomach and It leans forward. Its teeth are razor sharp and look like a shark's mouth. Bill let's out a small whimper and grasps the sides of the mattress, hoping that the feeling of something in his hand will calm him down a little.

 

It bites down on the side of his stomach, near his ribs, and Bill let's out a blood curdling scream that echoes in the tunnel. He pants as It runs Its tongue against his skin, massaging the wound. Bill trembles and howls in pain, letting a few tears run down his face.

 

Finally, It lifts Its head up and smirks. Bill wipes his eyes and stares up at the creature, noticing the blood staining the sides of Its mouth.

 

"Now everyone will know who you're with! We can stay together forever and have fun in the circus. I'll even give you a balloon to feel better!"

~♤~

Everyone needs a little crazy in their life. Some people claim that it makes us stronger, showing us how to control ourselves when faced with a tempting situation. However, after three months of being with a creature, crazy is not the word to describe how Bill Denbrough feels.

 

His heart beats like a wild beast when It comes back into the tunnel he resides in, holding a picnic basket full of some food It managed to steal. His brain likes to scream at him, telling him that It cares for him a little. It cares about him enough to bring human food for him instead of human meat. His eyes search for a sign of comfort as the creature hands him the sandwich, smiling as he gobbles it down in one bite. The bond between them has grown somehow. Now, Bill no longer fears being around It. He enjoys Its company and wishes to spend more time with It.

 

And when he leans against Its body, fingers curled around Its arms, he feels a sense of comfort fill his heart. It pours out and spreads across the floor, infecting those who dare to touch it. He smiles a sad smile and keeps quiet as It gently rubs his back, easing him into a soft slumber.

 

His dreams are filled with cotton candy and hot dogs. His brother is also there, telling him that he can float too. Bill ignores the phrase and wakes up refreshed and calmed. Its arms are still holding his body when the soft daylight trickles in, telling him to wake up.

 

"Together, we'll float, Billy Boy. We'll float higher than anyone else in this cursed world."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was so sad! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
